


The Paris Match

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva wants a do-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paris Match

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 116. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ Apr. 26th, 2011
> 
> Prompt from [](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/)**ncis_drabble**. Challenge #236-What if? (Not sure I exactly fulfilled the challenge.) 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Paris changed everything, even though nothing happened.

That’s the problem, Ziva thinks, pretending not to watch Tony pretending not to watch her.

If she could go back to that bed in that hotel, she would grab him, push him down and do what they both wanted so badly.

They came so close, but Tony pulled away, claiming he was “a gentleman,” even though they both knew better.

Now they’re stuck with this _thing_ that won’t go away and can’t be talked about, forcing her down to Tony’s level, and she hates it.

Almost as much as she still wants him.


End file.
